Miles Prower
Miles Amadeus Prower, also known as "Tails" to his friends, was a twin-tailed Mobian fox who was well known for his genius-level intelligence, plus his ability to actually hover using his tails, which were somehow able to be spun fast enough to generate lift. He was an honorary Petty Officer in the Navy, even though he didn't actually do very much fighting and more operated as a civilian consultant. Biography Early Childhood Miles Prower was born on October 16th, 3219 to Rosemarie and Amadeus Prower in Mobotropolis before the end of the Great War . Miles' parents were very concerned with the growth that their child had to deal with growing up during an age of great destruction. Miles was actually born with the twin tails. The doctors originally thought that the tails were a genetic defect and offered to remove one of them. However, Miles' mother argued against it saying that it made her son unique. The tails were able to operate independantly and fluidly. It was as if it were completely natural to be born with two. Rosemarie and Amadeus tried their best to keep their son from the war that was going on outside the protective walls of Mobotropolis, but eventually Amadeus had to answer the call to fight as the Overlanders grew closer and closer. Miles would almost lose his father in the Final Battle in the Badlands. Even wounded from the fighting, Rosemarie was happy to have her husband for her son to look up to. Miles was very much attached to his parents even though he was an explorer in his own right. He had separation issues with his mother especially and would cry when left alone for more than ten minutes or so. Miles' parents tried many things to take their young child's minds off them and eventually found success when they discovered that he counted things and was recognizing basic math even before he was able to speak. Miles could recognize that two things added together could yield a greater quantity. He could then understand subtraction and even multiplication and division before being able to walk. Miles was discovered right away to be a genius after testing, but Rosemarie and Amadeus wondered if it would be worth it sending their son to school, especially in a time where schools could be legitimate targets by Overlanders who could still attack in their retreat. This never happened, but to make up for it, Julian Kintobor took up the identity of Robotnik in 3224 and began his coup for power. Rosemarie took her son away with her as Amadeus armed himself for a war he knew that he couldn't win. Miles and his mother fled Mobotropolis with tens of thousands of other refugees as Amadeus joined a hasty garrison of soldiers to try and slow Robotnik's forces. It was unknown what happened to Amadeus. He was not read off on the list of the dead after Kintobor secured the city. It is possible that he is still alive, but he may have suffered roboticization - a fate worse than death. If this was indeed his fate, he resides in Robotropolis to this day, a shell deprived of Free Will. Rosemarie was utterly heartbroken at the thought of her husband being taken by the traitor Julian. She made her way to Knothole, which was supposedly the site of the very first colony on Mobius back when it was known as Terra Nova. Here, Rosemarie decided to raise her son alone. She hoped that she could do the best that she could for him. Miles on the other hand was unable to comprehend that his father was gone. He was only 5 years old at the time. He didn't understand the concept of Roboticization and was told that his father would be fighting against Robotnik and that his mother wouldn't know when he would be coming back. Miles was sad for many weeks after being told this. He loved his father very much, and to hear he wouldn't be back for him made him depressed. However, in this new place, he began to meet his first real friends that would show him that there were still plenty of people in the world who could care about him. List of Apperances *Soldier's Log (First Appearance) *Shadow in the Dark *The Terran Incident *Infested *Warpath *Deception Category:Character Category:Mobian Category:Mobius Category:UNSC